Silver Whistle
by Girl In Heaven
Summary: Max and Dylan are twins adopted by the Martinez's. They've got lot's of secrets, and Fang want's to unravle them. FAX. EGGY. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTAINING DETAILS ABOUT THE AUTHOR INSIDE! AUTHOR DIED BUT STORY WILL BE FINSHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story has character's personalities…changed…just a bit. Such as Max being timid and scared, or Dylan being her twin brother. NO ROMANCE FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER. At all. **

**Now, do I own…. No, not really. I'm not some old dude. I'm not even a dude. I'm gangsta. Joking, joking. I'm female. And evil. **

**Kira-Kira The Evil Elf**

**Fang's POV**

Dylan and his twin sister Max stood in the Martinez's living room. Max seemed relaxed but if you looked into her eyes, you would see the fear and timidness in them. She grasped onto a silver whistle that was on a chain around her neck tightly. Dylan didn't even bother to hide his anger and protectiveness.

Dylan and Max ride had been adopted by my friend Iggy's mom. They had been taken from their father's home three months ago, and Max had been placed in a hospital for the rest of the time. Nothing was said of why they were taken or the reason of which Max was in the hospital. They were both fifteen, just like I was. Iggy was a year older, but was in all of my classes because he failed.

Valerie walked over to Max, and I could tell she was about to give her a hug. Max tensed into Dylan's side, and he pulled her to his other side, leaving himself in between Valerie.

Valerie looked hurt but she wiped it off her face and said, "Alright. How about we all sit down and do the introductions."

Dylan and Max sat down on the love seat behind them. Dylan had his arm over Max's shoulder, keeping her close to him. Iggy, Nudge and I sat down on the couch and Valerie sat in an arm chair.

Dylan and Max looked a lot like each other. They had almost the same colored hair, but Max's waist long hair was dirty blond and Dylan's shaggy long hair was a shade darker. Max had chocolate brown eyes and Dylan had Caribbean blue. Dylan was a couple inches taller than Max, and more muscular. Max was skinny, but she had muscle. They both wore black jeans and a white dress shirt, but Max's was a long sleeve. The standard uniform from the adoption agency. Apparently Dylan was born two hours earlier, and he looked older. Tougher. Max looked timid, and afraid.

"Alright, do you two have any hobbies?" She asked lightly. Dylan looked down at Max who shook her head slightly.

"No," Dylan replied. I heard the hostility in his voice.

"Favorite colors?" She asked, and again Dylan looked down with the same results.

"No,"

"When's your birthday?" Iggy asked.

"Next month," Dylan replied.

"OH MY GOD! We could throw you guys a big party and everything! What type of cake do you like? I like vanilla but Fang likes chocolate!" She began to ramble. Iggy and I quickly slapped our hands over her mouth.

"That's not necessary," Max replied tightly. You could hear the fear in her voice. She flinched into Dylan's side.

"Now, there wasn't much information about you two. Why were you taken from your father?" She asked.

She didn't get a response. Max looked up at Dylan and shook her head.

"Well, maybe we should get you settled into your rooms. Fang, would you take Max up? I would like to speak to Dylan." She asked.

"I can stay," Max said, not wanting to leave her brother's side.

"No it's alright dear. You can get settled in now."

I stood up and she slowly stood up. I saw Dylan glare at me.

If looks could kill…

Max looked at me. I saw one thing.

Pure fear.

**Max's POV:**

I kept my distance away from the boy and held onto my whistle, tightly to. Dylan had given it to me incase….

"I'm Fang," he said as he led me down a hallway.

I said nothing.

He opened the door to one of the rooms and I was shocked.

It was a room for one.

It had navy blue walls with lime green swirls painted on it. The bed was large, larger than the single bed at my 'father's' place. The bedspread was pure white with lime green swirls. It looked… so soft.

I hid any appreciation under an emotionless mask.

"Well," he asked, looking at me.

"It's…. Nice," I replied emotionlessly.

Fang glared at me angrily. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why can't you see that your hurting Valerie? Or Iggy?" He yelled at me suddenly.

'_What the fucking hell is wrong with you, you bitch? I'll teach 'ya, I'll teach 'ya' _a voice of the past rang inside my head.

I backed out of the room frightened into the other boy who I presumed was Iggy, he grabbed me by my shoulders and I broke free. I felt fear drill into my system. _I have to find Dylan._

Before I could do anything, Dylan came running up the stairs. That was my relief. I ran over to him and he caught me and pulled me closer to him.

"What. Did. You. Do," he growled, his grip on me tightening.

"I'm sorry," he replied. I was trembling.

"Fang's sorry, he didn't mean anything," Iggy explained. Dylan didn't loosen his grip on me, and my fear didn't lighten.

Not one bit.

The foster lady who had come up during the commotion said, "Fang, could I see you, please?"

Fang walked over, shooting me an apologetic glance. I just flinched away from him.

Then the foster lady said, "Dylan, perhaps you should go into Max's room and help her unpack." He nodded, and guided me into the room where he shut the door.

As soon as I heard the reassuring shut, I flung myself at Dylan. He caught me and hugged me tightly. I began crying.

He just held me, not saying a word.

Ever since the accident and the… _incident, _I had become fearful. Afraid.

Dylan was the only one who could comfort me.

The only one.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thought I should warn you that you won't find out the reasons for:**

**-see what the whistle is for, only for a while**

**-what happened to Max and Dylan for a long time most likely**

**-Why Max was in the hospital for so long same thing as before**

**Everything squeaky clear? Good. By the way, this is taking place in the summer. **

**And, I'll write The End to every chapter. Don't think I'm quitting. **

**AND I READ THE FREAKING AWESOMIST STORY EVER. RUBY WINGS! BY DEMON CHILD OF NIGHT 14! IT IS FREAKING EPHIC!**

**Read on and review!**

**Kira-Kira The Evil Elf**

**Dylan's POV:**

Max was tense. I was no better. Ever since the _incident _she seemed broken in such a way. And it was my entire fault. She always said that I had saved her; I had gotten there in time. That was all that mattered. But I didn't believe her when she said that in her hospital bed, or when she was on the floor bleeding to death.

But she still trusted me.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Max whispered to me.

"Mrs. Martinez said that she would be taking Iggy to the doctors for a check up. Fang's going to be the only one here, besides you and I. we're leaving soon," I whispered back.

Max looked relieved. We weren't going to take anything with us, just the supply of money I had steadily stolen from Jeb over the years.

"Promise you won't say anything about the accident, or why I was in the hospital?" She whispered, worry filled her eyes.

"You won't have to worry about that, because we're getting out of here," I replied. Max smiled and rolled up her sleeves, revealing her scars.

The many scars that I saw reminded me of the times that I couldn't protect her.

**Mrs. Martinez's POV:**

"Sorry," was the first thing that came out of Fang's mouth when we walked into the living room.

"I know you didn't mean anything, but you have to be careful. Max is fragile, and Dylan is protective. Yell or even touch Max, Dylan will become angry. It's like a bear and her cub. Stand in between the two; you start running for your life." I said.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"I have a feeling their father, Jeb, was abusing them. Dylan's tough. He can handle the hits. But his weakness is Max. I'm guessing Jeb hit Max more and in front of Dylan, forcing him to watch. They depend on each other. Did you see the way Max calmed down when she was with Dylan?" I responded.

"Not really," Fang said.

"She ran from you and from Iggy. She stopped in the hallway and was searching for Dylan. The second she laid eyes on Dylan, she ran over. Dylan got protective and angry. Max stopped running when she was with Dylan, and calmed some down, until her only emotion was fear. Dylan had mixed emotions until he saw Max and that she was unhurt. He only felt protectiveness and anger. They feed off each other."

"Wow,"

"I don't want them to start school right away, even when it starts again. Dylan may be able to handle it, but Max won't. There's a chance they'd be separated. I don't want that to happen. Max won't handle it well."

"Or at all," Fang trailed off.

"Exactly. So when I'm gone, do nothing to challenge Dylan. Max is going to be terrified of you even more so, and Dylan will keep you on your toes. Do nothing at all. Do not touch her, do not talk to her. Probably best not to do anything to Dylan either." I ordered.

"If they run?" he asked.

"Grab Max first. Dylan will come. Grab her, and do not let go. Dylan won't leave her." I replied. "Now I have to go. Go grab Dylan and Max and get them down here. Alright?"

**Fang's POV:**

I sat on the arm chair and Dylan ushered Max furthest away on the couch and sat down next to her.

I looked at Max and we listened to the engine of the car pull away. Max and I looked at each other, and Dylan glared at me. He placed his arm delicately over her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Mrs. M was right. They responded to each other, they listened to each other. Dylan looked after Max, and Max was comforted by him.

I decided to take a risk, and a test. I shut my eyes.

**Max's POV:**

Dylan reached over and tapped my knee twice. It was our code for 'Wait,'. Then one tap. That meant that it was happening. _Now._

We both stood up and crept over to the door, silent as death. Dylan cracked open the door and we heard Fang get up.

I spun around and saw him creep over slowly. "RUN!" I screamed.

And then we were flying. (Not literally)

**Fang's POV:**

The twins were running as fast as they could, and believe me, that was fast.

Dylan ran a few feet in front of Max, and it was almost funny. He ran with the sense of responsibility and leadership given by Max, and Max ran with the need and encouragement from Dylan. They did respond to each other.

So Mrs. M would be right.

I ran with every bit of energy I had and I shot my arm out, grabbing her arm when she shot it back. Yanking back hard, she cried out as she tumbled into my chest. I wrapped my arms tight around her, so she could struggle all she wanted but wasn't able to escape.

Dylan, who had heard Max cry out, spun around. He saw me capture Max, and his eyes held anger, lividness and fear.

"Let. Max. Go," He growled.

"No," I replied.

"Dylan, run!" Max begged.

"I'm not leaving you. Not after what had happened," He said.

"I'll be fine!"

"No. I'm not letting anything happen. Last time was close enough."

All of a sudden Max lunged forward with amazing strength, stretched her arm out, brushed finger tips with Dylan before I yanked her back and slung her over my shoulder.

Dylan looked at me, judging different options to get Max back. But he couldn't do anything that would risk hurting her.

I started walking back to the house and I heard Dylan follow me.

"Can you put me down?" Max asked.

"Nope," I replied.

She began kicking and hitting my back but I held on tight. I pressed her legs to my stomach and held on tightly. She began yelling at Dylan to run but he still followed.

"Please let me down," she said after a few more minutes. I could hear the fear waver in the words but I said nothing.

"Let Max go, please," Dylan pleaded, stopping. I stopped as well and looked at him.

He looked fearful, and afraid. He was worried about Max. He had nothing but fear in his veins.

He was afraid for Max.

"I won't run, I swear to God I won't!" Max begged from where she lay, rested over my shoulder.

I continued walking and as she realized that we were getting close to the house, she began screaming _bloody murder_.

As soon as I hit the bar lock on the front, I swung Max off my shoulder. Hell she was light. Dylan grabbed her and began to check if she was alright. But Max broke away and said, "Don't hurt Dylan! It was my entire fault!"

I was stunned.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a long time for me to update, I've been busy with graduation and everything. And before you finish this chapter, MAX AND DYLAN ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! THEY ONLY COMFORT EACH OTHER IN THIS CHAPTER! NO INCEST!**

**On with the story. **

I lay in the bedroom listening to the silence. It was unnerving.

I didn't trust anyone here. I was too defensive for that. That was what the physiatrist had said. I wouldn't let anyone get close to Max. I couldn't. Not after what we had been through.

I had never been truly alone at night. Back home Max and I had been shoved in a bedroom with one bed. I always fell asleep listening to her breathing. When I snuck in with max at the hospital, all I ever heard was her breathing, the beeping and hums from the machinery keeping her sustained. When I had to sleep at the orphanage, all I ever heard was the crying, snoring and breathing.

Now I was in this perfect room in this perfect house of a perfect family all by myself.

Mrs. Martinez had come home to see Max firmly planted in between us, trying to keep me protected. But if Fang wanted to hurt me, he could.

All he had to do was hurt Max.

And he knew that to. He knew how to get me back. He just had to use Max to do so.

Unable to take the silence I left the dark room and crossed the hall and went into Max's room. She was wide awake, pretending to be asleep. But I knew she wasn't because she was to damn tense to be asleep.

"Max?" I whispered, worrying if the walls were thin. I remember back at Jeb's place whenever Max and I would speak to each other at night he would yell at us and kick us. Max slowly sat up.

"Dill?"

"You can't sleep either." It turned out to be more of a statement then a question.

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

With out saying anything I walked over and moved her over a bit. The bed was quiet large, bigger than the single beds or the hospital bed. As soon as I lay down, Max curled up to me, burying her head in my chest.

"I love you," Max whispered.

"Love you too," I replied.

We both fell asleep.

**Mrs. Martinez's POV:**

I walked through the hallway, checking up on my son Iggy and my daughter Angel and my other son Gazzy. Then I peeked into Dylan's room, only to find it empty. My heart leapt to my throat. Was he gone? Did he take Max with him? Of course he took Max with him! He wouldn't leave her alone for the world! They were gone! All gone!

I sprinted to Max's room where I opened the door only to find the two sleeping together. I began to breathe a little easier.

I guess they couldn't sleep with out each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, I have a few questions for you two," Mrs. Martinez said when Max and Dylan slowly walked down the stairs. Right on cue the twins tensed.

"What are the questions about?" Dylan immediately asked. Max's hand shot out and grasped his arm.

"I just want a little bit of information," She replied.

She led the twins into the dining room and shut the door firmly, so there was no eavesdropping. Fang and Iggy were way too innocent looking out there.

Dylan and Max were sitting close together on one side of the table. Dylan glared at me with anger in his eyes and Max looked at me with fear.

"Was your father abusing you?" Was her first question.

**Dylan's POV**

Max tensed beside me. God. What was with these people? They were going to hurt us, but beating around the bush just made it worse. And it was torture just watching Max in this situation.

"We don't have a father," I immediately growled out.

"Were you abused?"

"Why do you care?" I shot right back angrily. If anything, this talk would hurt Max.

"You're family now, whether you chose to accept it or not." She replied. She looked at Max and I tensed. She looked back at me and I relaxed the tiniest bit.

"Now, have you two ever been beaten?"

"Yes." I responded. Max's head snapped up to look at me and her eyes were wide. _What are you doing? _It seemed like she was yelling at me.

"Have you two ever had sex?" The lady asked. Max and I froze up. Her eyes went wide in terror, and it seemed like she was about to fall to pieces.

"No." I responded. But the lady had seen Max's reaction.

"I want to hear Max's answer myself,"

"No." I growled.

Max was shaking now.

"If she hasn't had sex, why is she shaking like that?"

"You. Don't. Need. To. Know." I said, anger riveted through my words. But it didn't faze her.

All of a sudden Max passed out, hitting the floor hard.

**No One's POV:**

Dylan jumped up and kneeled beside Max. He sat down and picked his sister up and cradled her gently.

"Come on Max. You got to wake up!" He pleaded, gently stroking her hair.

Mrs. Martinez kneeled down in front of them and reached a hand out slowly. Dylan's response was to snap her close her to him.

Then Max began to scream in her unconsciousness.

"DYLAN! HELP ME! HELP!" She screamed over and over again. Iggy and Fang burst into the room to see Dylan trying to wake Max up.

Her eyes flew open and she began struggling, not knowing who was holding her and where she was. She started screaming bloody murder.

"It's all right Max! It's going to be okay! He won't hurt you anymore!" Dylan soothed over and over until she calmed down.

Her breaths were quick and ragged, trying to get as much oxygen as possible. Dylan stood up, not even showing any weight from Max as he did so. He looked pointedly at the boys who stood in front of the door and they stepped back. He walked away up to her room.

**Max's POV:**

Visions flickered before my eyes, revealing my past.

Dylan stumbling through the door exhausted and beaten, me forcing him to sleep on the bed, not the floor as usual. Dad entering the room…

I sank into a black pit of fear and hurt.

And numbness.

Someone wake me up from the nightmare!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dylan's POV:**

I crept into Max's room; Mrs. Martinez had done her 'nightly check ups', making sure we were still there.

But we wouldn't be there for long.

I opened the door quietly and stepped in quickly. Max sat straight up in bed, tense and fearful until she saw it was me. The events from today terrified her, maybe making her more fearful than she already was. But deep inside of her, there was the same sarcastic, smart and rule breaking twin of mine. She's just… unraveled.

"You ready?" I asked, knowing the answer. She hopped out of bed fully dressed in black skinny jeans and a jacket. "Let's go."

I walked over to the large window and opened it. I was barely going to be able to get out of this. Max would, she's smaller.

I managed to get out the window -barely- and managed to scale myself down the trellis.

"All right. I'm down." I hissed upwards to my sister.

She began to get out the window and start getting down the trellis as well. About halfway there she slipped and ended up dangling by her hands high up. My breath caught in my throat and I struggled to keep down a long list of profanities.

She managed to get her footing again and scaled down quickly –but carefully-.

We were in their backyard and it didn't feel right. I kicked the ground twice, which meant wait, then three times - split up, and then it was one time – which meant run.

And so we did.

And Iggy and Fang followed us.

Max branched left and I went right. She hit the nearest alley and began sprinting through it and I stuck the shadows. Fang went after me, and I was almost hoping we would get into a fist fight. Maybe I could 'even' out the scores from yesterday.

**Max and Iggy Centered View:**

The girl sprinted down the alley, fighting to stay quick. If she failed, Dylan would be upset. She was useless. A waste of time. He was the only one keeping her relatively sane.

The boy was quick and was fighting to keep up with her. The alleys were like a maze. They stretched all the way through town, weaving behind buildings. Gang members and rapist normally stuck in the shadows of them.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

She darts into another branch and she soon gets caught in a dead end.

Iggy crept closer slowly, holding his hands out, showing he had no weapon.

"It's okay, Max. I'm not going to hurt you." Iggy tried in the same soothing voice Dylan had used earlier.

Max took the whistle to her mouth and blew in it hard.

**Dylan and Fang's Centered View:**

Dylan heard the shrill whistle coming from an alley somewhere near by. He froze up. The last time he had heard that was because there was danger involved. Fang made a movement to tackle Dylan, but he barely missed.

He started charging for the alleys, dodging through them, listening to another shrill whistle call.

Seeing Max backed right up against the wall with Iggy stepping forward made him furious with rage.

He stepped forward quietly and before he was able to lunge for the boy, Fang had tackled him down on the ground. Max darted for Dylan, ready to help him, completely forgetting about Iggy until he grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, trying to yank free. Iggy picked the girl up easily and slung her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

Dylan had smacked his head off the ground which made him hiss in pain. Fang immediately stopped fighting to see if he was all right. Max saw Dylan's grimace and rolled herself out of Iggy's grip.

Hopping to her feet she sprinted for Dylan but then Fang tried to grab her. She managed to avoid him but stepped on her foot wrong, making her tumble to the ground.

She cried out and jumped up. Iggy got behind her and twisted her arms behind her back.

Dylan leapt up, the pain almost gone, just a slight throb.

"We'll go back. Just let her go," he pleaded; his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Alright." Iggy said after a pause. He let Max go who tried to dart for her brother but ended up on the ground in pain.

"Damn it! Max. Are you alright?" Dylan asked, lunging forward, pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not _your _fault," he whispered back.

"Leave. I'll be fine," Max tried.

"Not a freaking chance." Dylan replied, picking her up.

"I think it's just a sprain," Iggy said.

Dylan glowered at the boys.

They started going home and Max breathed, "Dylan. Drop me and run. I'll be fine."

"No," he breathed back.

He took a quick step forward, getting ready to run with Max but both boys grabbed his arms.

"Do that again, and we'll carry Max back," Iggy said, not willing to let them go.

Dylan tightened his grip and carried his twin back and as he did so, Max knew she needed to hurt him so he would leave her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry to tell you this, but the author of this story has been killed. She was driving home from high school with a couple of friends when a drunk driver from her school crashed into her. She was left for hours alive but dieing. It's hard to write this down, but I feel like you should know what happened. **

**Five were in that car, not including her. One of her closet friends Nate was driving them to Coffee Culture and was killed instantly at the collision. Jeff, her cousin had been sitting beside him survived with very little damage. He was in a coma for three days. He woke up at three o'clock. Alex was sitting right in the next row and almost survived. She had fallen unconscious sometime after the collision. She had woken up in the hospital but died shortly after. I'm sorry to say it was not quick. **

**I could tell you the rest of the story, but I just can't.**

**Rachael Alena died as a hero. They had crashed into a tree after the car and a branch had swung down and nearly killed her best friend Josh. She had managed to undo his seat belt and push him out of the way, but took the impact. She did not die on impact. She was alive for several hours before death killed her. **

**Five people. Four were killed. Because someone wanted to be cool. **

**I miss her. **

**But I do know how she wanted this story to work. So I will do my best. **

**Please bear with me. **

**MELL**


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone for the amazing response. I will try to do a good job on this story. I will be actually posting Alex's and Rae's diaries over fictionpress, as well as mine as I'm coping with this. Josh has written a few poems as well, so if anyone's interested, just pay attention to the author's notes for details. I was reading Rae's diary last night and I'm shocked. She felt incredibly scared to go out that night. She felt something was wrong.

Thanks again,

Mell


	8. Chapter 8

"Leave." Max's voice came out in an emotionless tone.

"What?" Dylan asked, looking at her.

It had been three days since Fang and Iggy had dragged them back to the house. Three days Max had been struggling to tell Dylan she didn't want him.

"You heard me. leave. Now. I don't want to be around you." Max replied, forcing herself to look at those eyes. The eyes of her twin.

"Why?" Dylan's mouth went dry.

"It was your fault it nearly happened. Your. Fault." Max replied.

"Fine. I love you though," Dylan whispered before walking numbly over to the window and climbing down.

Max burst into tears and hugged a pillow to her chest.

_Good bye brother. _

**Mell's Note:**

**Thanks again for the out standing response. It's been helping out a lot. Dealing with this isn't easy. I went to the school's assembly for my friends and barely made it through the day so I'm sorry this is short. Just bare with me please. **

**If you guys had read my last note, you would have read the thing for the fictionpress. I've done it. **

**The profile is called: In Remembrance Of. Not much is on, just the first entry from Alex's diary which I had to **_**steal**_** from her room yesterday, and a poem by Josh about Rae. **

**So, it'd mean a lot to me if you checked these things out. **

**~MELL~**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry I haven't updated Rae's story! Something had happened and well, it kinda distracted me from it.

Josh is a cutter.

He's been doing it for so long. It scares me. Ever since the funeral apparently. I should have realized what he was doing. He was wearing dark cloths, didn't talk much, and the long sleeve shirts should have tipped me off.

His cousin discovered him doing it, so he's going into some rehab to hopefully end it.

But he told me the knife helped him. That it helped him forget for a little while. His pain seemed to disappear.

Maybe, if it had gotten rid of his pain, I should do it to.

**The girl seemed dead. Wouldn't eat, speak, or acknowledge anyone had been in the room. The others tried to get her to eat when she was sleeping, but if you don't want to live, nothing can make you. **

**Her twin never left. He was right by. Waiting, hoping he would see her again. Hoping she wanted him. **

**But she blamed him for what had almost happened. **

**That night, so long ago, still lay fresh on their minds. **

**Something they could never return. **

**He wandered through the streets hungry; having no idea she was trying to kill herself with a knife. **

**The others stopped her, and days went by. **

**Soon, the boy saw the black boy, the one who had caught Max when they first tried to escape. **

**But he didn't care. **

**Maybe the black boy would drag Dylan back, and he could be with max again. **


End file.
